Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS Multiverse: "Cole")
Summary When Cole develops incredible powers after surviving a lethal city-wide explosion, he has a life-changing decision to make: protect himself and those closest to him, or stand up to the ruthless Militia taking over the city. "Cole" is a fan film of the Playstation video game series "InFAMOUS" and is freely based on the events of the first two games. Entirely self-produced, the short film was made over the course of 2013 in Bordeaux, France, with the challenge of creating a "mini-blockbuster" with little to no budget, and to pay tribute the the inFAMOUS fanchise. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Cole MacGrath Origin: InFAMOUS Extended Universe (InFAMOUS Multiverse: "Cole") Gender: Male Age: Mid-Late 20's Classification: Human Conduit, Former Bike Courier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Bioelectricity and Life Force Absorption (Via Bio-Leech), Gliding/Semi-Flight, Limited Weather Manipulation (Can summon giant lightning bolts), Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection (with Shockwaves), Regeneration (Mid-Low. Healed multiple lacerations and third-degree burns in a short time), Limited Technology Manipulation (His mere presence can cause technology to go haywire and malfuction), Status Effect Inducement (His lightning can paralyze people and inflict heart attacks) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can casually create and summon giant lightning strikes. Can casually harness natural lightning. Survived the Ray Sphere Explosion, though it is unknown how much energy it produced in this universe. Can easily shrug off giant falls and create craters) Speed: Superhuman. Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can easily knock out thugs with a punch and throw them like rag-dolls. Can easily create craters and large impressions in the ground) Durability: Large Building level (Survived the Ray Sphere Explosion, though it is unknown how much energy it produced in this universe) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee range with Amp. Several meters with powers. Standard Equipment: Cellphone and the Amp Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Extremely susceptible to water. Causes cars, guns, and fuel to explode on contact. Feats: *Can create and call down giant lightning strikes *Survived the Ray Sphere Explosion *Quickly regenerated from lacerations and third-degree burns in a short time *Easily knocked out two armored guards with a Shockwave *Took down an entire squad of Militia single-handedly Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lightning Bolt:' Can fire bolts of lightning from his hands. *'Shock Grenade:' Can create and throw explosive orbs of kinetic energy that detonate with great force. *'Shockwave:' Can fire blasts of electromagnetic and kinetic energy. Can reflect projectiles and easily knock out armored guards. *'Thunder Drop:' Can crash down from the air with great force, sending out a destructive electromagnetic shockwave that sends nearby enemies flying. *'Static Thrusters:' Cole emits electromagnetic forces from his hands that allows him to glide through the air as a form of temporary flight. *'Polarity Wall:' An electromagnetic forcefield that blocks attacks. *'Bio-Leech:' Allows Cole to drain the bioelectricity and life force from beings with a mere touch, replenishing his energy and healing him in the process. *'Weather Manipulation:' Cole is capable of creating and calling down giant lightning bolts. *'Healing Factor:' Cole possesses an enhanced healing factor that allows him to regenerate damage much faster than a normal human. Healed multiple lacerations and third-degree burns in a short time, leaving doctors amazed by how fast he recovered. Note: Not to be confused with his counterpart from the main universe. Gallery File:Cole - inFamous live action short film-1 File:Cole - Infamous fan film - Teaser trailer File:Cole - Infamous fan film - Zeke & Cole Teaser Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:InFAMOUS Extended Universe Category:InFAMOUS Multiverse Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Kinetic Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:The Christian Nerd's Pages Category:Tier 8